Pillados
by PaulaWatson
Summary: John convence a Sherlock de ir a pasar una vacaciones con los padres del detective, pero todo tiene un precio... / Este fanfic participa en el rally ' The Game Is On' del foro ' I am Sherlocked'.


**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle y de la BBC.

Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game is on' del foro 'I am Sherkocked'.

 _'Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard'_

Beta: La maravillosa Gudea.

Este año, los padres de Sherlock los habían invitado a pasar una semana con los padres de Sherlock. Una casa preciosa en primera línea de playa.

Cuando se lo propusieron, Sherlock se negó rotundamente. Odiaba visitar a sus padres, eran tan aburridos y comunes. El quería quedarse en Londres, en su casa, resolviendo casos.

—Yo no voy.

Dicho esto, salió del apartamento dispuesto a pedirle un caso a Lestrade.

—¿Algún caso?—dijo seriamente mientras entraba en la oficina del detective inspector.

—Lo siento, esta semana no hay casos.

—Necesito un caso, Lestrade. Tu no lo entiendes. Si no encuentro un caso pronto, tendré que ir con mis padres de vacaciones. Una semana. Por favor.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?¿Mato a alguien?—exclamó Greg exasperado.

—Genial, con tal de no ir, me da igual lo que hagas.

—Sherlock, por dios. Son tus padres, y seguro que ha John le hace mucha ilusión. Hazlo por él.

Tras estas palabras, el moreno se marchó indignado. Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para amargarle esa semana.

Al llegar al 221B:

—Como dije antes, no voy. Me quedaré aquí. Estoy muy ocupado, tengo muchos casos—Mintió Sherlock intentando convencer a John.

—Hace semanas que Lestrade no te da un caso. Estamos en agosto, los asesinos estarán de vacaciones—dijo riendo.

—Me da igual, he dicho que no voy. Y no voy a ir.

—Vamos a ver...—mumuró John pensando en algo con lo que convencer a Sherlock— Sherlock, escuchamé. Si vienes, te prometo que haré lo que u quieras. En serio, lo que desees, seguro que ya has pensado algo que te gustaría hacer, ¿eh?—Guiñó un ojo sonriendo a su novio.

—¿Qualquier cosa?

—Sí, cualquiera.

—Bueno, vale. Sabes que no te puedo decir que no.

Tres días después...

—Sherlock, baja, el taxi espera —gritaba John esperando a Sherlock, quien iba con retraso.

John estaba ansioso por llegar, los padres de Sherlock eran personas encantadoras. Por el contrario, el moreno resoplaba, no quería ir. Le aburría.

Cuando llegaron, el señor y la señora Holmes los recibieron alegremente, les encantaba tener visita, la casa se les hacía muy grande a ellos dos solos.

Médico y detective se dirigieron a su cuarto. Desde que habían anunciado que eran pareja podían permitirse dormir en la misma habitación.

—Sherlock... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó John al notar cómo Sherlock se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—¿Tú qué crees? Hora de cumplir lo prometido—dijo el mas alto alzando una ceja.

—Sherlock no, aquí no. Pueden entrar tus padres. —John se estaba empezando a sonrojar, aunque no iba a negar que era una de sus fantasías. Hacerlo a escondidas de sus padres, era, a su parecer, muy excitante. Pero la parte racional de John saltó:

—He dicho que no. Una cosa es que tus padres sepan lo que hacemos y otra que nos oigan. ¡Por Dios!

Pero Sherlock siguió insistiendo, introduciendo sus manos bajo la fina camisa de John.

—Venga, nadie se va a enterar. Lo prometo—dijo agachándose y comenzando a desabrochar lentamente el pantalón del rubio.

—Levanta de ahí. No voy a dejar que esto pase, no aquí—susurró alejándose de Sherlock.

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa y esto es lo que quiero hacer. ¿No te parece excitante? Una de mis fantasías siempre ha sido tener sexo ha escondidas de mis padres, aunque claro, en aquella época no estaba muy interesado en sexo ni en encontrar pareja, pero ahora que la tengo...

John, nunca sabe decir que no a Sherlock, y menos viéndolo arrodillado frente a él, luchando por quitarle el pantalón. Una escena demasiado excitante como para resistirse y negarse.

Cuando el pantalón ya estuvo a la altura de las rodillas bajó sus calzoncillos, mientras John se convertía en una masa de nervios, ansioso por lo que iba a pasar. Enterraba sus dedos suavemente en los rizos del moreno, algo que Sherlock adoraba.

Justo cuando Sherlock iba a empezar su tarea, la dichosa puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Chicos, la comida está... ¡Ahh!—dijo horrorizada la pobre mujer. Definitivamente, una madre nunca debería ver a sus hijos en la intimidad.

La cara de John parecía literalmente un tomate, no sabía que hacer.

—Tranquilo John, sólo era mi madre —exclamó mientras se levantaba.

—¿Qué sólo era tu madre? ¿Te parece poco? Por Dios, qué vergüenza. Me arrepiento de haber venido. Y de haber aceptado tus ridículas ideas.

John se abrochó rápidamente el pantalón y se sentó en la cama. Estaba en shock.

—Tranquilizate, tampoco ha pasado algo tan grave. Al fin y al cabo ella ya sabe lo que hacemos en la intimidad—dijo Sherlock sentandose al lado de John.

—Sherlock, no es eso. Por supuesto que sabe lo que hacemos, pero no es lo mismo eso a que nos vea haciendolo.

—John, ella tambien lo habrá hecho con mi padre, ¡ni que se fuera a traumatizar!—exclamó el moreno, quien pensaba que Watson lo estaba exagerando todo.

—¿Has visto alguna vez a tus padres haciendo eso?

—Por dios, no. Eso sería repugnante—Puso una mueca de asco ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza.

—Exacto. Tu no debes verlos a ellos y ellos no deber verte a ti. ¿Es que soy el único que lo entiende?—John empezaba a exasperarse.

—Mi madre no es así. Ella lo ignorará y no volverá a hablar mas de esto—dijo Sherlock intentand calmarlo.

—¡Chicos, la comida!—dijo la madre gritando desde abajo, ya no se atrevería a entrar al cuarto de su hijo sin llamar.

Ambos bajaron, aunque John seguía rojo y avergonzado.

Si su madre llega a ver a su novio dándole una mamada, de seguro, le da un infarto, pero al parecer, la madre de Sherlock es diferente.

Al llegar a la cocina, la madre los recibió cn una gran sonrisa.

—Espero que lo estuvierais pasando bien—dijo riendo— Y perdonad por la interrupción, no estoy acostumbrada a que Sherlock traiga gente a casa. No volveré a interrumpir. Por cierto chicos, usad protección, hay algunos preservativos en la segundo cajon del baño—Tras eso les guiñó un ojo y fue a ayudar a su marido, quien estaba terminando de cocinar, dejando a Sherlock un poco confuso y a John aun mas avergonzado.


End file.
